marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Christina Carr (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Carr); RedCategory:Red Eyes (Captain Power) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (Carr); BlackCategory:Black Hair (Captain Power) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; formerly Lab Assistant | Education = | Origin = An explosion left her crippled and mutated, but also gave her the ability to transform into a more powerful, male state. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; John Byrne | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 9 | HistoryText = Formerly a lab assistant at a General Techtronics Labs building, an explosion from Doctor Octopus' experiment (the same that give him his abilities) left her crippled, mutated and bitter. Upon finding that the mutagen in her blood was slowly killing her, she attempts to sue Octavius, but found it impossible due to his incarceration. She then turned her rage on those who had been "unfairly spared" by the accident, and used her powers to begin killing all other survivors of the accident. Captain Power attacked Jonathan Rickman's apartment setting the entire building on fire. Rickman was badly injured, but managed to escape with the assistance of Spider-Man. The next day, Power attacked Peter Parker, who was snooping around the wreckage of Rickman's building. When Doctor Octopus arrived to the hospital where Rickman was recuperating, Power ambushed and abducted him, tearing off one of his tentacles in the process. Power dragged Doc Ock back to her hideout, deep beneath the wreckage of General Techtronics Labs. Mocking him for his criminal career, she tied him to a large piece of machinery and introduced herself as Captain Power. She began to set up lab equipment as Octavius watched, and mocked her finally calling her 'Chris.' Enraged, Power asks how he knew her identity, and the doctor responds with laughter stating he recognized her 'pitiful attempts at a laboratory operation', directing her to kill the last name on her list. This name was Dr. Ted Twaki, current supervisor at Tricorp and Peter Parker's boss. She smashed into Tricorp's headquarters and cornered Twaki in his office, and while she prepares to kill him, Spider-Man intervenes, which distracts her from Twaki. As they fight, the wall crawler fools her into grabbing a pair of cables which he then plugged into an energy transversion machine. The resulting power surge shorts out Power's powers, reverting her to the deformed, crippled state of Christina Carr. After cursing Spider-Man for not killing her, she swore vengeance and was presumably taken into police custody. | Powers = Christina Carr can shift between her crippled human female form and a super-powered male form (in her human form she has gray-green skin and a deformed appearance.) In her human form she has no abilities. 'Male Form' *'Flight': Captain Power could fly, presumably using the same energy that causes her other abilities. Her top and average speed while flying was never revealed/demonstrated. *'Energy Projection/Optic Blasts': Captain Power could fire powerful destructive energy blasts from her eyes and hands. | Abilities = Christina Carr has some extent of scientific knowledge, working as an assistant in the same facility as the genius-level scientist and engineer Otto octavius. | Strength = Captain Power had some degree of superhuman strength, considering she was able to tear off one of Doctor Octopus' tentacles with relative ease. | Weaknesses = Captain Power's powers can be shorted out if Christina is overloaded with energy or electricity, and she reverts to her human form. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/captpowercarr.htm }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength